Wolverine
James Howlett, better known as the Wolverine is a mutant appearing in Top Cow and Marvel crossover, Witchblade/Wolverine. Biography Background A long-lived mutant with the rage of a beast and the soul of a Samurai, James "Logan" Howlett's once mysterious past is filled with blood, war and betrayal. Possessing an accelerated healing factor, keenly enhanced senses and bone claws in each hand (along with his skeleton) that are coated in adamantium; Wolverine is, without question, the ultimate weapon. Wolverine/Witchblade In Top Cow's dimension, it's dawn, New Year's Eve, and Wolverine and Zoe Culloden find Times Square absolutely desolate; all the revellers from the night before vanished at midnight, part of Mephisto's plan to rule this universe. Although Zoe is confused as to what happened, Wolverine has some ideas as to who did this. Wolverine decides to track down the man responsible for capturing all those people all by his own. He then tells Zoe to come up with the reinforcements before it's too late. That evening, Sara Pezzini and Ian Nottingham go out to dinner, and Wolverine bursts in through a window to confront them. Ian draws two katanas and they fight until Sara tackles Wolverine. They then notice that the other restaurant patrons are oblivious to the chaos. Sara realizes all she's seen that day is illusion as Ian reveals himself to actually be Mephisto. Sara, now covered by the Witchblade, joins Wolverine in attacking the demon. Mephisto shrugs off Sara's blast as he tells her he intends to claim her soul. Wolverine and Sara Pezzini confront Mephisto, as Elektra, sent by Zoe Culloden, appears. Mephisto conjures a pool of infernal flames which consume Logan, and the mutant disappears. Witchblade/Wolverine Pezzini and Wolverine, whom Sara was remembering as "Scott," get married in Las Vegas. As they left the chapel, they enter their limo to celebrate the new union. Inside Wolverine feels a pain in his chest, and a spike shoots out of it as Sara puts her hand over it. Panicking, Sara tells the limo driver to take them to the hospital, but Logan refuses and proceeds to quickly heal his wound. Before the two could figure out what was going on, they find a briefcase in their limo with at least one million dollars in it and a note wishing them happiness in their new life. As they celebrate, Sara calls Logan "Scott", sending him into rage as this isn't his name. At a casino's bar, they try to figure out what had happened to them and why they had lost their memories. They both subconsciously begin drawing pictures with their blades of a mysterious woman, named Kaylie. Sara also draws her badge. Logan then suggest calling the first phone number that comes to mind. Sara calls to her own answering machine finding out, that she's a cop and Logan makes contact with Sage at the Xavier Institute who reveals that Logan has been missing for three days. Sara also figures that the spike from Logan's chest is a fragment of the Witchblade. Once they figured out who they were, Logan suggests taking the money and living the life together. Then a gangster Simyon Lebedev confronts them, with Kaylie in tow. Lebedev orders his men to kill Wolverine, but leave Sara alive. As Logan is knocked out, Lebedev reveals, that Kaylie is a mutant who took the Witchblade from Sara in order to kill him. She then erased both Sara's and Logan's memory and gave them the money to create better life for themselves. Lebedev then orders Kaylie to force Sara to jump from a ledge and kill herself. As Sara gets on the ledge, she refuses to jump, forcing Lebedev to pull out his gun on her. Logan then recovers from the gunshot wounds and attacks the gangsters. The two take down most of Lebedev's men, but Logan is subdued by Kaylie. As she prepares to kill him, Sara covers him with her own body and then reclaims the Witchblade from her. Wolverine the proceeds to kill Lebedev and while Kaylie is placed under observation in Desert Palms hospital. A day or so Logan will be able to take her back to the Xavier Institute. Afterwards, Logan and Pezzini decided they may really be in love after all. Personality The most savage member of the X-Men known as Wolverine is a gruff loner with an immense sense of honor. Even though Wolverine is very honorable, brave and noble, he is also one of the most dangerous men in the world, mostly because he always tries to control his inner berserker and more savage side, and most of the time doesn't even mind dealing with his adversaries permanently for the greater good. Wolverine is seen as a father-figure by Black Widow, Jubilee, X-23, Armor and Shadowcat. Furthermore, Wolverine's love life has not been very successful, he has loved many women but most of them died. Powers & Abilities * Enhanced Mutant Physiology: Wolverine is a mutant who had been given an unbreakable skeleton by the Weapon X Program and augmented by Apocalypse. Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 9, while the O*N*E classified him as a Severe Threat. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's most prominent power is his healing factor. This allows Wolverine to heal from virtually any injury at an incredibly fast rate. This allows him take hits from class 100+ characters and continue fighting. He can regrow missing limbs, organs and has even regenerated his entire skeleton. His healing factor grants him a high resistance to toxins and poisons- he was one able to consume enough Blowfish poison to kill 20 men with no discomfort. Large enough doses have proven effective at bypassing his healing factor. His healing factor prevents nerve strike attacks from working effectively on him as his healing factor bypasses the effect virtually instantaneously. His healing factor also grants him immunity to all Earthly diseases and it extends Wolverine's lifespan. Wolverine's healing factor depends on his body's state. So if Wolverine lacks sleep and proper nutrition for a time, it slows his healing abilities drastically. **'Superhuman Speed': Wolverine is able to move at low level superhuman speeds. He has attacked faster than the eye could follow and even Spider-Man briefly thought Wolverine was faster than he was in their first fight. His combat speed seems to have been more enhanced than anything else, as he has frequently kept up with Spider-Man in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. **'Superhuman Durability': Wolverine's bones and muscles are harder and denser than that of an ordinary human. Due to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, he can virtually heal from any injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshots wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, etc. **'Superhuman Stamina': Wolverine's healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and is partially immune to fatigue toxins generated by physical exertion and thus has greater endurance than actual humans. He is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins began to impair him. His lung capacity is at the superhuman level enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time underwater and on multiple occasions he was able to fight against the Hulk underwater for long periods of time. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimens. His reflexes are comparable to that of Captain America, due to his superhumanly acute senses. He is able to dodge from multiple gunmen at close-range, though he relied mostly on his healing factor. On several occasions, he was able to dodge Cyclops's optic blasts with ease. **'Superhuman Agility': Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, he is able to jump nearly 30 ft high without a running start. **'Superhumanly Acute Senses': Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness and complete darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans cannot hear at a greater distance, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that has thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. ** Retractable Bone Claws: Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine could, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Wolverine can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin, and were originally believed to be bionic Adamantium implants. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as metals, wood, and stone. Abilities * Master Tactician: Wolverine has displayed an uncanny ability in preparing for an upcoming battle. He is highly intelligent although at times he can come off to be more animal like than most. Forge once referred to Wolverine's brain functions while in a training room session to be beyond that of a human athlete. His brain function in combat has also been compared to a highly advanced computer. * Master Martial Artist: Due to his extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, a samurai and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with expertise in Japanese martial arts. He has mastered 15 forms of martial arts and learned almost every fighting style on Earth, including Israeli Special Forces Training. His extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability made him one of the finest combatants on Earth, as he was able to keep up with both the Black Panther and the Iron Fist, both expert martial artists. * Master Advanced Covert Ops: Due to his experience travelling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of weapons, vehicles, computer systems, explosives, and assassination techniques. * Master Swordsman: Logan is proficient in Japanese sword fighting, having studied under Ogun and the Silver Samurai. * Expert Acrobat: He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, but is not on the same scale as other fighters such as Captain America and Daredevil. Gallery Mephisto9.jpg|Wolverine in Wolverine/Witchblade. Mephisto11.jpg|Wolverine attacking fake Ian. Mephisto12.jpg|Wolverine tackling Sara. Mephisto15.jpg|Wolverine slashing Mephisto. Wolfer2.jpg|Wolverine marrying Sara. Wolfer3.jpg|A fragment of the Wichblade coming out of Wolverine's chest. Wolfer14.jpg|Wolverine fighting with gangsters. Wolfer18.jpg|Wolverine embracing Sara. Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Males